H2O: The First Year As A Mermaid
by H2OMermaids
Summary: a 16 year old girl, Victoria finds herself stranded on Mako Island with her friend Rachel, although she is the only one who was turned into a Mermaid that night. Victoria soon finds herself in an abusive relationship and gets support from Rachel until the end. after she gets together with a close guy friend,she gets captured by marine biologists.FULL SUMMARY IS FIRST PAGE OF STORY
1. Plot Summary!

**Please Review On My Chapters! I Really Want To Know If Their Good Or Not x3 **

**Thanks! 3**

**FULL PLOT SUMMARY :)**

Victoria Ruth and Rachel Smith are two 16 year old girls who find themselves stranded on the Mysterious Island known as Mako Island. They eventually end up in a pool under a dormant volcano, though after Rachel had swum out through an underwater tunnel, Victoria was left while a Full Moon bathed the pool in Light. The two were rescued, and they returned to their normal lives, but Victoria soon discovers that her life has returned to anything but, normal. Seconds after contact with water, she is transformed into a Mermaid with supernatural powers. Rachel is the one who helps Victoria through her new changes. Everyday situations, such as bathing and rain, have become tricky as Victoria struggles to cope with her new abilities, which have many advantages and disadvantages, while also trying to keep it all a secret from everyone else, including her family.

As time goes by, Mason McKinney, a new boy in school, becomes close friends with Rachel and Victoria, he also develops a crush on Victoria too and soon finds out her secret. Victoria eventually finds herself in an abusive relationship with an 18 year old boy named Logan. Rachel becomes more worried and concerned for Victoria than she ever was before, Mason becomes frustrated, worried and concerned as well, and the two of them together try to get Victoria to separate from this guy which is hard since Victoria refuses to let go. However, in the end, she eventually lets him go

After a month had gone by since Victoria left Logan, Mason begins to try and get together with her, but Victoria refuses to go out with him even though she likes him, she refuses out of fear. Eventually after Rachel had helped Mason and Victoria get together, although they run into trouble which puts Victoria's life in danger, yet again, when she is captured by two Marine Biologists, and it's up to the both of them to rescue her before anything bad happens to her, and before her secret is exposed to everyone.


	2. The Characters!

**The Characters :D **

**there will be more characters than whats listed here but i cant put every single one, i only put the ones that will probably be showing up the most**

**MAIN**

**Victoria Ruth**

Basic Info

Age – 16

Birth – July 26

Height – 5'1

Weight – 120 Pounds

Nickname – Vicki

Specie – Mermaid and Human

Country – Gold Coast, Australia

Powers – Hydrokinesis (Control Liquids), Pyrokinesis (Control Fire), Cryokinesis (Create Snow, Frost and Freeze Things), Electrokinesis (Conjure Lightning), Aerokinesis (Control Wind), Thermokinesis (Heat Things up)

Holds Breath For – 2 Hours

Swimming Speed – 600 KM Per Hour

Mermaid Tail/Bra Color – Blue

Sounds Like – Rikki Chadwick (from H2O Just Add Water)

Victoria was an ordinary girl until after being stuck on Mako Island on a Full Moon night, which turned her into a Mermaid the following day, although she seemed so freaked out when she first found out, she quickly grew to love it. She lives with her parents, and her little, yet annoying, sister, Sarah, who she doesn't get along with all that much. She has only one friend who's been her best friend ever since they were little. Rachel Smith, the only person to know about her being a Mermaid. She makes the complete opposite of Rachel, but the two of very close anyway. Victoria is rebellious, hates being told what to do, can be very sarcastic when she's speaking, specifically making rude comments on what others would say. She is care-free, although she deeply cares for the people she loves, she is outgoing, and quite stubborn, when she says she isn't going to do something, she often won't change her mind, and it takes a whole heck of a lot of effort to make her. She can, at times, be sweet, kind and responsible, but other times, her flaws in personality can really take over. Victoria frequently speaks her mind without care about whether it'll hurt others feelings or not, but she does put in effort to help those in pain, though she can have a hard time with it.

**Rachel Smith**

Basic Info

Age – 16

Birth – October 3

Height – 5'4

Weight – 126 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Paris (moved to Gold Coast, Australia)

Sounds Like – Bella Thorne

Rachel is just an ordinary girl, who happens to have a best friend, who just so happened to be a Mermaid. A normal girl with an abnormal friend, and although it's tough handling the pressure of covering for that friend, Victoria Ruth, she still is amazed at Victoria's changes. She lives with her parents and her little brother Jayden, she gets along well with him, they have their arguments, but they always make up in the end. Rachel is a very caring, and responsible person, and she can be a lot more empathetic than her friend, Victoria. She can be somewhat controlling, maybe a little bossy, and she is quite an organized person. She sometimes feels the need to be a perfectionist, but other times, feels she needs to let loose and have a little fun, but even then, she still tends to be cautious about being safe, not breaking rules or getting into trouble, she makes a complete opposite of Victoria, but still, the two are best friends anyways, and they have been since they were little when she moved to Australia's Gold Coast at the age of 5.

**SUPPORTING**

**Logan Cooper**

Basic Info

Age – 18

Birth – March 20

Height – 5'7

Weight – 145 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Zane Bennett (From H2O Just Add Water)

Logan lives with only his father, though, his father doesn't show any care towards him, which leaves him being stuck up, rude, a snob, care-less, self centred and abusive, and he has a very low temper. His father doesn't care about him nor about what he does, so Logan always gets away with everything, even when he gets a girlfriend and treats her horribly, he gets away with it, and his girlfriend just so happened to be Victoria Ruth, though he doesn't know her secret about being a Mermaid.

**Clark Ruth**

Basic Info

Age – 45

Birth – August 2

Height – 5'8

Weight – 149 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Don Sertori (Cleo's Dad From H2O Just Add Water)

Clark is Victoria's father, he's protective, but very caring, and he loves his family with all his heart, he can lose his temper though at times when his two daughters, Sarah and Victoria, don't listen, or when they fight, but he's a great father. He also loves fishing, which is his job, and is pretty smart about fish, mostly simple things about fish, or about the ocean, and he likes to share his knowledge with his family, even if they don't find it all that interesting.

**Maria Ruth**

Basic Info

Age – 40

Birth – December 10

Height – 5'5

Weight – 135 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Bev Sertori (Cleo's Mom From H2O Just Add Water)

Maria is Victoria's mother, and is a pretty calm person, she doesn't lose her temper very often, although she does appreciate it when her family helps around the house to keep things clean. She does have her moments when she gets mad at her two kids, Victoria and Sarah, when their fighting, but she tries not to yell. She loves them, and she loves her husband, and she also likes cooking, she works at a restaurant, so usually her home cooked meals are always good.

**Sarah Ruth**

Basic Info

Age – 13

Birth – January 9

Height – 5'0

Weight – 119 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Kim Sertori (Cleo's Sister From H2O Just Add Water)

Sarah is Victoria's annoying sister, she is sometimes worse than Victoria, she is very self-centred, and she always wants everything to go her way. She may seem like she hates everyone and everything, but, she does have a heart, she does love her family, and if someone ever got hurt she would be concerned about them. She is always out of the house though, or at least she tries to be.

**Jack Smith**

Basic Info

Age – 46

Birth – June 24

Height – 5'8

Weight – 150 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Paris (Moved To Gold Coast Australia)

Sounds Like – Jerry Russo (Alex's Dad From Wizards Of Waverly Place)

Jack is Rachel's father, and is a loving and caring person, he loves his family very much, but he also cares about the friends of his family. He works with computers, fixing them or making them, he is very good at his job. He can get mad though at people for different reasons, but he makes a wonderful father.

**Claire Smith**

Basic Info

Age – 41

Birth – September 28

Height – 5'6

Weight – 146 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Paris (Moved To Gold Coast Australia)

Sounds Like – Theresa Russo (Alex's Mom From Wizards Of Waverly Place)

Claire is Rachel's mother, she is quite calm, but could be considered a neat freak, she doesn't like it when the house is messy. She is sweet, and kind and she loves to go swimming and bring along with her, her family. Her job is a lifeguard at the beach, she likes it even though all she pretty much does is sit on a chair all day watching over people on the beach that come.

**Jayden Smith**

Basic Info

Age – 13

Birth – April 19

Height – 4'10

Weight – 118 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Paris (Moved To Gold Coast Australia)

Sounds Like – Gabe Duncan (From Good Luck Charlie)

Jayden is Rachel's little brother, he is a sweet boy, and he loves playing sports, especially with his friends, he loves soccer and basketball, but he mostly likes to play soccer. He loves surfing even though he isn't really all that great at it, he still tries his best. He loves his family, and he is very caring towards almost anyone, although he can be pretty shy.

**Mason McKinney**

Basic Info

Age – 17

Birth – February 7

Height – 5'5

Weight – 130 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Australia (Moved To The Gold Coast of Australia)

Sounds Like – Will Benjamin (From H2O Just Add Water Season 3)

Mason is a sweet, loving and caring guy, he loves the ocean, loves swimming, but he hates competition. He isn't a snob, not self-centred, in fact he is loyal and cares about everyone, as long as they treat him right. He always tries to treat people the way he would like to be treated, and he also has a crush on Victoria Ruth, who he won't give up on. He lives with his mother, and is an only child.

**Brandon Richards**

Basic Info

Age – 37

Birth – November 18

Height – 5'7

Weight – 139 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Australia

Sounds Like – Neil Gilbert (Emma's Father From H2O Just Add Water)

Brandon is a Marine Biologist who studies the Ocean Life along side with his partner, Heather Colson. He loves diving in the ocean setting underwater cameras around certain area's to discover new species that live in the ocean world, he is always determined to find out more, and he loves what he does very much.

**Heather Colson**

Basic Info

Age – 34

Birth – July 9

Height – 5'4

Weight – 136 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Australia

Sounds Like – Dr. Denman (From H2O Just Add Water Season 1)

Heather is a Marine Biologist who studies the species living under the ocean with her partner, Brandon Richards. She stops at nothing to get what she's looking for, and uses underwater camera's to capture pictures of what swims beneath the surface to find new species, she loves her job and would trade it for nothing in the world.

_**MINOR**_

**Nathan**

Basic Info

Age – 17

Birth – September 1

Height – 5'6

Weight – 144 Pounds

Specie - Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Nate (From H2O Just Add Water)

Nathan is a guy who is quite full of himself, thinking that every girl wants him no matter how many times he is rejected by the same girl. He seems to get into trouble, and also getting other people into trouble as well because of his schemes, he can be pretty dumb at times too.

**Jennifer**

Basic Info

Age – 16

Birth – January 11

Height – 5'4

Weight – 133 Pounds

Specie - Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Charlotte (From H2O Just Add Water Season 2)

Jennifer is classified as a devil that likes going around making fun of people, or bring them down in the dumps. She has two friends who help her with that, Sabrina and Kate. She loves being the center of attention, and she usually does whatever she can to be.

**Daniel**

Basic Info

Age – 17

Birth – October 28

Height – 5'5

Weight – 135 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – London (Moved To Gold Coast Australia)

Sounds Like – Justin Russo (From Wizards Of Waverly Place)

Daniel is Nathan's friend, sharing almost the same personality with him too, although he isn't so into himself like Nathan is, and he certainly doesn't constantly bother girls by asking them out all the time, he doesn't like getting in trouble, but he usually does anyway because he hangs out with Nathan

**Sabrina**

Basic Info

Age – 16

Birth – March 21

Height – 5'3

Weight – 129 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Miriam (From H2O Just Add Water)

Sabrina is one of Jennifer's friends, also friends with Kate, and she is quite the rude person, but she's also pretty dumb. Dumb, but she knows how to hurt someone's feelings. She doesn't like being center of attention though like Jennifer does.

**Kate**

Basic Info

Age – 16

Birth – April 30

Height – 5'5

Weight – 131 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Sophie Benjamin (From H2O Just Add Water Season 3)

Kate is part of Jennifer's group. Group, meaning, it consists of just three people, herself, Jennifer, and Sabrina. Just like the other two, she's pretty rude to other people, although she knows when they have said or done enough to someone, she's usually the one to tell Jennifer and Sabrina to knock it off

**Jerry Cooper**

Basic Info

Age – 47

Birth – November 19

Height – 5'8

Weight – 148 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like – Harrison Bennett (Zane's Dad From H2O Just Add Water)

Jerry is the father of Logan, yet he doesn't really care about Logan at all. He is mostly focused on his work he does for companies. He always lets Logan get away with everything, his son can commit crime in front of his eyes, and he still won't care, he only cares for himself, his Wife had divorced with him because of this. She couldn't stand it anymore.

**Mary McKinney**

Basic Info

Age – 44

Birth – June 18

Height – 5'6

Weight – 132 Pounds

Specie – Human

Country – Australia (Moved To The Gold Coast Of Australia)

Sounds Like – Samantha Roberts (Cleo's Step Mom In H2O Just Add Water Season 3)

Mary is a kind and sweet person, and is also the mother of Mason. She is very caring and she loves kids, although she only had one, which is her son. Her husband died 5 years ago in a car accident, she still misses him, but she has moved on.

**Sylvia Grace**

Ace - 66

Birth - September 1

Height - 5'3

Weight - 148 Pounds

Specie - Human (Used To Be Mermaid)

Country - Gold Coast Australia

Sounds Like - Ms Chatham (From H2O Just Add Water)

Sylvia used to be a Mermaid when she was 16 years old. Now she sticks around with Victoria to support her and warn her about the things that could happen. Warning her about the Full Moon, and helping her throughout the hard things that she may go through

**go here to look at what the characters look like :D**

**http (collon) (slashx2) s1052. (PB) .com (slash) albums (slash) s454 (slash) brittanydubien (slash)**

**take away all the spaces first xDD then, add in the things i put in brackets and put photobucket where it says PB**


	3. Chapter 1 Stranded On Mako Island

It was Friday, a school day, 2:10 PM, there was about 15 minutes left of Gym Class. The class was swimming in the school swimming pool, they all had the last 15 minutes of school for free time to do whatever they like.

A girl with blonde hair and brown streaks sat on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water, while a brown haired girl was still in the pool but floating in front of the blonde. She looked up at her and smiled, the blonde smiled back at her

**Victoria's POV**

"Vicki? Wanna hang out after school?" she asked me and she lifted herself out of the pool to sit next to me, I looked at her and nodded

"Sure, I'd love to" I answered back

"Have any ideas on what to do?" she asked while she took her goggles off and sat them beside her

"As a matter of fact, I do, I think we should go out on a boat, I'll drive" I told her, but she didn't look interested, I could tell by the look on her face

"You? Drive? Well...I'm not sure, I mean, maybe we should just go to the beach" she responded hesitantly

"I know how to drive a boat, Rachel, you don't have to worry about it, and it'll be fun, trust me! You have to hang loose a little sometimes" I replied back, patting her on the shoulder

Rachel was always so cautious about things, she always thinks that something horrible will happen, I always need to tell her to loosen up and have fun. We are total opposites, I'm surprised we even get along, we have our fights, but I still make my point clear, I'm fun, she's, well, not, most of the time.

"I trust you! Vicki, I do it's just-"Rachel began to say, but Victoria interrupted her

"So we're going on a boat ride! We'll go to the docks when the bell rings, we can use the boat that my dad bought for me" I exclaimed before she could say more

I was thinking she agreed with me since she didn't say anything else after I had said that.

Finally, after the school bell rang, Rachel and I first headed to my house after getting changed out of the school swimsuits, Rachel suggested I should let my mom know what we were going to do. It was the weekend, I love the weekend, sleeping in, but best of all, no school. I hate waking up early for school, it's a waste of my time. I hate school, Rachel finds it okay, but not me.

When we got to my house, we put our school bags on the floor beside the stairs in the doorway, I went to the kitchen to find my mom to tell her I was going to go drive the boat around a bit with Rachel, but I didn't find her in the kitchen, or in the living room. I assumed she must be upstairs

Rachel waited for me to come back down while I went to talk to my mom

"Mom?!" I yelled when I reached the top step

"In my room!" she yelled back from her bedroom, I went to her room and peeked in through the door

"I'm going to take the boat for a drive with Rachel, okay?"

"Okay, be safe"

"I know I will" I said and I went back downstairs to Rachel, I smiled at her and we both headed out the door and went to the docks

**Rachel's POV**

"Don't go too far from shore" I told Victoria once we got to the boat on the dock

"This isn't time for worrying, or, rules, Rachel, we're having fun! Or at least I'm trying to, but a certain someone keeps ruining it" she answered back while she jumped in the boat in front of the wheel "get in, I'm not waiting"

I gave her a glare before getting in the boat, I didn't want anything to happen, and if we went too far from shore, something could happen, Victoria should be more responsible than she is, and if something does happen, the blame will be going on her, not me.

She started the motor, and she began to steer the boat away from the docks, she went around near shore for a while, waving to people who were in their own boats nearby. It was fun, she was right about that, or at least, it was fun up until she took the boat away from shore and the motor stopped working.

"It's not working" Victoria said as she was trying to start the motor over and over again, she eventually gave up and sat down

"See! I told you something bad would happen!" I yelled at her, I was practically panicking

"Actually" she paused for a moment "you never told me that" she told me, I could probably burst in anger at her, I was pissed, I told her, don't go far from shore, and what does she do? She goes far from shore!

"Vicki, I'm not kidding, don't play around! We are stuck! Now what?!" I yelled back at her, trying to control my anger

"Well, we can paddle to that Island over there" she suggested pointing to an Island nearby, and she got a paddle and held it out to me

"What?" I said confused turning my head towards the Island that was located behind me "you mean Mako Island? No way! Haven't you heard? That place is surrounded by sharks! That's not an option"

"It's the only, option. Now take this, and start paddling, besides, I'm sure there are areas that aren't surrounded" she handed me the paddle, I took it from her and I put it in the water while she got the other one to help.

Once we got to Mako Island, we both pushed the boat up onto the sand, and I looked at Victoria who was leaning against the boat, she didn't seem to even care that we were stuck on this Island, she looked back at me

"So, any ideas on how to get back home?" she asked, I stared at her as if I was going to kill her for stranding us here

"Your asking me? Me?! How would I know? I'm not the one who got us stranded here!"

"Hey, don't blame this on me, I didn't mean to get stranded here, I didn't know it was going to happen"

"Oh, oh okay, I get it, so, someone else took this thing miles off shore! It's someone else's fault!" I said, pointing to the boat. Victoria rolled her eyes at me, not saying anything, I predicted that I was right, she wasn't saying anything to defend her words "Your lucky I brought this" I said reaching down in the boat taking my phone out

"You should be more like me, Vicki, prepared, always"

"Oh? Your always prepared? I'm so happy for you!" she told me, smiling and shrugging sarcastically, I looked at her and rolled my eyes and turned away from her while I checked my phone for signal

"I'm not getting any signal here, we should try getting to higher ground, come on" I said and I started to walk towards the wilderness that was ahead of us. She didn't move, but after a minute she followed me.

We've been walking through the forest for about ten minutes now, and I still have no signal on my phone at all

"Do you have, any idea where your going?" Victoria asked me while still following behind me

"Just be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate"

"On what?" She asked with attitude in her voice

I stopped walking and I gave her a serious look, she stopped walking seconds after I did and she looked back at me

"I'm trying, to get a signal on my phone, if don't mind, I want to try and get off this Island as fast as we can, it's starting to get dark" I told her and continued walking

We eventually reached a stream with large rocks around the stream, we climbed up on one of the rocks, Victoria looked around the area. I took a few steps to the left, and I fell down a hole and I screamed as loud as I could until I hit the bottom. I didn't move, but I looked around the place I had just fell in, it was dark, I couldn't really see anything

**Victoria's POV**

I was admiring the views around the stream and the forest, the rocks, it looked beautiful, but when I heard Rachel start screaming, I immediately turned in the direction where she was standing, but I didn't see her

"Rachel?! Where are you?!" I yelled

"I'm down here! Vicki!" she yelled back

I kept walking left until I found a hole in the rock, I bent down and looked down the hole, it looked dark down there, I hope she was okay

"You okay down there?!" I asked, my voice seemed to echo a little, I was curious about what was down there

"I'm fine! Can you, find something-" before she could even think to finish the sentence, I came sliding down the hole too and nearly bumped into her, she gasped when I suddenly came down. I looked around, curiosity filled my eyes.

I smiled and looked at Rachel, to find her with a mad look in her eyes

"What?" I asked, the smile leaving my face

"Why did you come down here?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as she could, but she sounded like she was mad

"I came down because you fell down"

"You were supposed to stay up there and throw down a rope or something! Not come down!" she snapped

"What am I? A mind reader?!" I snapped back, throwing my arm up towards the entrance we had fallen in through "and what rope?" I said, not expecting an answer as I put my arm down beside me.

Rachel sighed angrily and she stood up looking for an exit, then she noticed a few steps leading to who knows where, I watched her as she climbed up the steps, disappearing behind the wall into a different area, I followed her after I couldn't see her anymore

When I reached her, she was staring at the cave we had entered, there was a pool in this cave, sand covered the ground, and rocks implanted in the ground surrounded the pool. I walked in looking around, she looked up seeing the roof that looked quite like a volcano, that's when we found out that we were in the volcano, though its obviously all dried up, we were completely safe

"It's dark out, now" Rachel said as she gazed up through the hole in the top of the cave, then she looked down at the pool

I looked at the pool as well and I stepped onto a ledge in the pool, the water was just centimeters high, but when you get off the ledge its probably like ten feet deep or something, I only stood on the ledge and I pointed to what looked like an underwater tunnel

"Hey, Rachel look, is that a tunnel?" I looked at her while pointing to the water, she looked where I was pointing and looked delighted and smiled

"It does! That's our way out! I'll see how long it is until we reach the outside, you wait here, okay?"

"Will do" I said and she dived in the water, going through the tunnel, I jumped in the water after I couldn't see her anymore, the water was cold, but refreshing

Suddenly the pool lit up, I looked up and the Full Moon was over my head, over the pool, lighting it up with moonlight, but it felt weird, and unusual. The water around me begun to bubble and small specks of water floated up in the air, I watched, freaked out, maybe I was a little scared, or nervous, I didn't know what it was. After the Moon had passed over, it stopped, so I decided to just ignore it and continue to wait for Rachel to come back

Seconds after the Moon passed, Rachel came back and swam to the surface taking a deep breath

"Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded and smiled

"Yeah, the exit is about a 15 second swim from here. It'll take about 20 seconds to get to the outside surface" she explained

"Okay, let's go"

We both went under the water and swam out of the tunnel, making it to the outside and we surfaced, both taking a deep breath. Just as Rachel said, it took at least twenty seconds. It was dark out, and pretty hard to see, but what we did see was a large police boat coming towards us

"Please make your way to the boat!" a voice yelled threw a microphone, it seemed, so Rachel and I began swimming towards the boat, and we returned home that night.


	4. Chapter 2 Shocking Discovery

**Victoria's POV**

It was the next morning after the night Rachel and I were rescued from Mako Island, I had fun, exploring was great, I have to admit, I was a little worried too and I'm glad to be home. My dad gave me heck for taking the boat miles off shore, but I didn't care, like what he said was going to change me? As if.

It was 9 AM in the morning, I was getting ready to go meet Rachel at the JuiceNet Cafe, I told her I'd make it for 9:30, knowing Rachel she will probably be ten minutes early, she hates being late and she hates when other people are late, but being late is just in my nature, she should be used to that by now, I mean, we've known each other for long enough.

I put my hair in a braid and let it sit on my chest on the left side of me, I put on something simple, like a red tank top, black and white over shirt and a black skirt, it was comfortable, I didn't really care about style, I just wanted to be comfortable in what I like.

I grabbed my phone before I left my room and ran downstairs

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled while I was putting my shoes on

"What is it Victoria?" my dad looked at me from the living room, my mom was in the kitchen

"I'm going to JuiceNet to meet up with Rachel" I looked at him

"Okay, and please be careful, don't do anything like what you did yesterday, I'm going to work in a few minutes, and your mother is going to take Sarah out, so we won't be home when you get back"

"I know I know, I won't, okay have fun bye!" I quickly said before running out the door

The JuiceNet Cafe wasn't too far away, maybe about a ten minute walk from my house, not so bad. It was 9:20 now, but I wasn't going to rush, I'm going to walk and take my time, I don't care if I'm a few minutes later, what's the worse she can do? Yell in my face and say I need to be more, 'responsible'?

Five minutes away, 9:25, looks like I'll be on time. I was walking on a grass field, no one was around, no one was to be seen. I kept walking, not even noticing a sprinkler that was on, squirting water in every direction, as I walked past I got sprayed with water, I wasn't so happy about that either, I was pretty mad and it showed on my face

But before I knew it, I was, what? Wearing some kind of different clothing I never knew I even had! Some kind of, blue scaly bra, I was completely astonished, confused, like, what's going on?! My hair wasn't even in the braid I did when I left home, it was down and all curly!

I fell on the ground like two seconds after that, did I lose my balance? I can't move my legs, but, I can't feel them either, weird. So I lifted myself up a bit and I turned my head to see what happened, and I couldn't believe my eyes, my mouth just dropped open, and my mind went blank.

A tail? No, not just a tail, it was a fish tail! Long, scaly, and blue! Now I was officially freaked out, was I dreaming? Because I'm sure I remember waking up. How did this happen? When, and how? The funny thing is, that after about ten minutes later of being stuck laying there, I became dry, and turned back to my original self. A human. I thought I was stuck like that forever

I couldn't even think about going to see Rachel, all I could think about was what happened to me, I checked my phone, it was 9:40, and Rachel had texted me, I opened the text to read it

_"Hey, where are you? Are you okay?" –Rachel_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry, I can't come, something-"_ I stopped to think of what to say, I can't just tell her, oh I can't come because I somehow just grew a fish tail. I had to lie _"urgent, has come up, maybe later?"-Victoria, _I texted her back as I began to run back home

_"Something urgent? Are you sure your okay? Maybe I can come over?"-Rachel_

She texted me back while I was running back home, I didn't bother to open the text until I got home. When I got back, I went inside and took my shoes off, and I closed the door, then I replied while going to the living room

_"Don't worry Rachel, I'm not dying, I'm still alive, you can't come over, like I just said, maybe later"-Victoria_

Now, first comes first. I began to think to myself as I sat on the couch waiting for a reply. How, how did it happen? I was normal yesterday, but today, I got sprayed with water and bam! I just turned into some fish! I was water for a second! Literally!

I lied down on the couch putting my phone on the coffee table thinking about it for a moment. I looked like, a Mermaid. I looked like a Mermaid! But no way, they don't exist, but, it happened, so they must be real, and I just so happened to become one of them today. But this doesn't answer my question as to how it happened. Maybe I can recap on what exactly happened yesterday, to today.

**Rachel's POV**

I read what Victoria texted back, she told me not to worry, but that doesn't reassure me good enough, but, I guess she's right I mean, she isn't dying or anything. Now since she isn't going to come, I really don't have anything to do, usually on the weekend she's never busy, overall she's never busy, I wonder what was so important that she had to cancel our plans, I can ask her later

_"Okay, call me, or text me whenever I can come, or you can come to my house"-Rachel _I texted back, then put my phone in my pocket.

"Hey! Rachel!" I heard a familiar voice call my name

"Nathan" I whispered to myself as he and his friend Daniel approached me "what, do you want?" I said turning my head to look at Nathan

"Where's Victoria? She and you are always together" Daniel asked. He was okay, but Nathan, no, he's too full of himself, he can be weird, and rude too

"She had to cancel our plans, she's busy at the moment. Now, answer my question please?" I sat on the edge of the seat so they wouldn't sit down beside me

"Well you looked so alone, thought you might need some company" Nathan grinned, saying it in his flirty voice he always talks to girls in

"I could use company" I said, not specifically from them though

"Oh? You could? Well, allow me!" Nathan said happily, but I stood up and pushed him away

"Yes, but not from you" I said, then I took off before he could say anything else

**Nathan's POV**

She left before I could even say anything, she didn't even let me say bye before she left. But I know she likes me, all the girls do, how could anyone not want me? Daniel thinks the opposite, he thinks I should die down a little on flirting and asking girls out, but who needs his advice?

"Nathan, I really think you should take a break on flirting with all the girls, they don't like it" he told me, I patted him on the pat and chuckled

"Daniel, buddy, girls always act that way when they like you, your just jealous, admit it" I said

"Whatever you say" Daniel said with a sigh, I knew he probably just wanted to stop talking about it

I seen three girls walk into the Cafe, it was Jennifer and her two friends. Kate and Sabrina. Some people say their evil, but they don't seem that rude around Daniel and I, so I decided to go over to them when they sat a table together

"Hey girls" I said once I got to them, Daniel waved to them

"Oh, hey" Jennifer replied, if anything, she was probably the 'evilest' of the three

"What's up?" Daniel asked them, I waited for a response

"Nothing much, I'm planning a pool party for next week on Saturday" she responded "I'm inviting everyone I know, even the people I hate"

"You are? That's-" He paused, "nice of you" Daniel said back

"Are we invited?" I asked on behalf of myself and Daniel

"Of course you both are!" Sabrina exclaimed, and she smiled, Kate smiled as well

"That's great, can't wait" I told them. This will indeed be exciting, I love parties

"Great! Thanks" Daniel told them, Jennifer nodded, then Daniel begun looking confused

"What's wrong man?" I asked him

"Why, are you throwing a party?" Daniel asked Jennifer, and she grinned

"Because"

"That's your reason?"

"She just wants to get together with a bunch of people and have a little fun" Kate added in detail

"Oh, well, okay I guess" Daniel responed.

**Victoria's POV**

I think I just about have this all figured out. It was last night, Mako Island, the Full Moon, and, that pool, it had to be! Before I stepped foot in that pool, I wasn't, a fish, or a Mermaid, whatever, it's gotta be that pool. I've been thinking this over for about half an hour, then I decided, I should go back in the water. You know, to find out more

That's exactly what I did. I put on white shorts and a white bikini bra. Straight to the beach, but not where everything could see me, I went to an area that was filled with large rocks, big enough that they could hide you if you stood behind them. No one was around, and no one could see me

"About ten seconds" I said to myself as I began to walk into the water, mentally counting down from ten to one

I was right, about ten seconds later, I fell down on the sand in the water, I had the tail, and wearing that same bra I was wearing before. Maybe I can test out swimming like this, it must have some advantages.

I dragged myself out deep enough until I could swim freely, I couldn't believe how fast I could swim, I was under the water for over half an hour, I still didn't even feel the need to come up for air, by now I'd have thought I'd be dead with no oxygen for that long, but hey, if growing a tail can happen to a person, then holding your breath for a really long time can happen too, and I figured, let's see just how long I can hold my breath for, like a test, a fun test.

I spent two hours in the water, two hours! I can hold my breath for that long, I mean, that's not normal, well neither is turning into a Mermaid ten seconds after contact with water, but no oxygen for two hours? That's just crazy, but it's great at the same time, completely, and totally amazing. I swam with the dolphins, seen so many fish, the ocean is so beautiful, I've never realised that till now. Swimming with the dolphins was so much fun, their so cheerful and happy.

Being a Mermaid is my secret, I can't tell anyone, not even Rachel, and she's my best friend, my only friend actually, but I can't tell anybody, not Rachel, not my family, no one! I might end up, dissected or something, or, put in a circus, or in a fish tank, who knows what could happen and I wouldn't want to find out. I have to stay dry in public, that's the key to keeping the secret, I turn into a Mermaid when I am wet, and obviously it doesn't take that much water to do the trick either, probably one drop and that's all it takes. I know it will be hard, but I just have to try

I called Rachel and told her we can get together, go for a walk or something. I waited until she got to my house so we can go, I waited on the front porch for her.

"Vicki!" Rachel yelled and she ran to me once she seen me and hugged me

"Hey Rachel, are you ready?" I hugged her back then we both pulled apart

"Yeah, I am, so, what happened?"

"What? What do you mean?" I asked her as I began to walk

"I mean, what came up?" she answered me with a question, walking beside me

"Oh, that" I paused for a moment "nothing" I shrugged, I didn't know what else to say

"Nothing? Well, if you say so, I won't force you to talk about it" she smiled at me

We walked around for a while, when we started walking towards a bridge over water, leading to the other side. To our disgust, Jennifer and her two minions came from across the bridge, when they seen us, they immediately begun to walk towards us

"Hey, Vicki, Rachel, what's up guys?" Jennifer said in a low, soft, but cruel tone

"Don't call me Vicki"

"That, is your nickname, isn't it?" she responded

"I don't care, I made my point clear, did I not? You call me Victoria, dimwit" I told her, Rachel didn't say anything. Jennifer came up to me, giving me the death glare

"Excuse me?" she hissed, she hated being called names, so I always call her rude things as they pop into my mind

I moved to the right and lifted my arm up pointing to the way Rachel and I had just came from

"Your excused" I said sarcastically, and I smirked, knowing she'd be pissed

"Shut your mouth, Blondie! That isn't what I meant! Don't call me names you little rat!" she yelled at me

"You should be nicer" Sabrina spoke up, and she directed her words at me

"Me? Be nicer? Why don't you tell your stuck up friend to be nicer?"

"She doesn't have to be nice to someone like you" Kate told me

"Guys, can you just leave?" Rachel asked, she didn't really want to fight

"We were here first, you guys have to leave" Sabrina said, smiling as if she was brilliant. Soon enough, I wiped that smile right off her face

"How old are you? 5? Grow up kid" I told Sabrina cruelly, she didn't say anything back, but she sure wasn't smiling anymore. I was really sick and tired of Jennifer and her two friends picking on people, particularly on me and Rachel.

I noticed a fire hydrant facing the three of them a few feet from us all, and I felt some kind of need, to, do something with it. Without another thought, I slowly began twisting my hand, staring towards the hydrant.

It started shaking, slowly, and the knob on the hydrant slowly began twisting off

"You know, one of these days your really gunna get it"

"Jennifer, just back off!" Rachel replied back to her

"Maybe we should just, go"

"No, Kate, these two are going to get what they deserve"

I glared at Jennifer, I was still twisting my hand in a way that looked like I was turning a door knob, the knob on the hydrant eventually popped off and water bolted out and it shot out at the three of them. It pushed them all down to the water at the bottom of the small hill we were standing on

I gasped quietly and just stared at them, and then I looked down at my hand shocked. Rachel's mouth was wide open staring at Jennifer, Kate and Sabrina. I ran off as quickly as I could before Rachel could say anything or question anything

Once I got home, I took a glass of water and went up to my room. To test out what happened, I shut my door and I sat down on a chair beside the table I had in my room, and I put the cup there. I sighed quietly and I reached my arm out towards the cup of water and I twisted my hand a little, and water started to rise in my control, it nearly touched the ceiling! But where is the extra water coming from? I didn't put that much water in the cup. I lost focus when I thought about that

"Oh no!" I yelled a little as the water fell over after I lost focus. But it froze in mid air when I held out my other hand towards it

I became silent, wondering what just happened. Did I do that too? All I did was, just

I looked at a plant I had in a larger cup of water on my table, and I held the palm of hand up towards it, and the water froze solid

"Wow, that's so cool" I silently told myself

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up the next day at 9 AM, it was Sunday, and I was thinking that since Victoria couldn't come to the Cafe with me yesterday, and she ran off randomly when we were together, we could try again today.

_"Vicki? You up?"-Rachel _I texted her, she was probably awake just laying in bed trying to sleep more, she always does. I know her

I waited about ten minutes, no reply _"Vicki come on I know your awake"-Rachel_

After waiting another five minutes, she replied

_"What do you want, Rachel? I'm trying to sleep here if you don't mind!"-Victoria_

_"Meet me at JuiceNet in ten minutes, ten. Not thirty"-Rachel_

_"Don't worry mom I'll be there"-Victoria_

I rolled my eyes and smiled chuckling slightly and I put my phone down. I got up off my bed and got dressed, brushed my teeth, the usual thing you'd do in the morning. Then I went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom was making dinner, my dad was out working, and my brother Jayden was watching TV in the living room

"Morning sweetie" my mom said while she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back at her

"Morning mom. Morning Jayden!" I called out to him

"Hi Rachel" he responded and he looked at me

"Are you going somewhere already? Will you be able to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I can't I'm sorry, I'm meeting Vicki at JuiceNet in ten minutes" I said and I got a quick drink out of the fridge

"That's okay, have fun, and be safe" she told me, I nodded and went and gave her a hug

"Love you mom"

"Love you too" she responded while continuing to make breakfast for herself and Jayden

I left the house a couple minutes after and headed to JuiceNet

**Victoria's POV**

I can't believe Rachel is making me wake up this early on the last day of the weekend! I didn't get to sleep in yesterday either, this just sucks.

I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat, like maybe a piece of bread or something, I can have something at JuiceNet when I get there. It is mostly all juice, and I would appreciate it if there was coffee, or tea or even hot chocolate or something other than juice, but oh well. Juice will do just fine

Sarah, my annoying, sister was awake, but my parents weren't, they usually wake up at 10, sometimes they do wake up earlier though

I got the bag of bread and took one piece out, Sarah looked at me while she was getting orange juice from the fridge and she went to the living room. While I passed the living room to leave, she stopped me with a question

"Your not going to put anything on that?" she asked

I looked at her "no, is there a rule against having plain bread?"

She rolled her eyes at me "your a loser, Vicki" she said while turning the TV on to watch

I glared at her and I held my arm up slightly and flicked two of my fingers upwards and some of the juice from her cup squirted up at her face and I laughed "oh, who's the loser now?"

Her mouth was wide open and she put her cup on the coffee table and stood up "what, the heck!" she yelled. I left the house and went to the JuiceNet Cafe, and by the time I got there I finished the bread

**Rachel's POV**

I was waiting for Victoria for about five minutes, not bad, usually I have to wait longer, I was waiting at a table already, I was thinking of ordering something, but I'm not sure, maybe I will. I know the manager of the JuiceNet, but I'll wait until Victoria gets here

"Hi Rachel!" I heard Victoria call out when she got inside, I looked at her while she came over to the table and sat down across from me

"Hey Vicki. Are you going to get something here?" I asked her, she thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded

"Yup, all I had was bread, really, so I'll get something, you?"

"Yeah, I'll go up and get them, what do you want?" I asked while getting out from the table off the seat

"Strawberry smoothie"

"Okay"

I went to the counter and the manager came to ask what I wanted

"Rachel, hey, what'd you like?" he smiled at me

"Strawberry and mango smoothie, please" I smiled back at him

"Okay, just give me a second" he went to go speak to Anne, one of the workers there

He was nice, and always gave me discount, Victoria too, but she doesn't really order things here that often, we're good friends even though he's a lot older than we are

"Here ya go" he came back to me handing me both smoothies

I took them from him "thanks Thomas"

"Your welcome, I hope you and Victoria enjoy them" he told me while he looked at Victoria

I smiled at him and paid for both of the smoothies before I went back to sit with Victoria and I gave her the smoothie she asked for

"Here"

"Thanks Rachel" She took the smoothie and drank a little bit of it from the straw

"So, I wanted to ask you" I paused for a minute or so to take a small drink of my smoothie "yesterday, why did you run off like that? What happen?"

She seemed to ignore my question by just continuing to drink her own smoothie, but I just sat there and waited until she said something

"I forgot to do something at home" she replied two minutes later after my question was asked

"Like what? Knowing you, you really wouldn't care"

"I care!" she shouted out against my words but she tried keeping her voice down "I care about some things you know" she stared down at the table and continued to drink

I knew something was up, but I won't bother her about it anymore, so I decided to just changed the subject

"Want to go down to the beach today?" I asked and smiled

"Nah" she replied

"No? But you always say yes"

"Well, not today" she shrugged "we can do something else, like go and watch a movie or something"

I sighed, I hated secrets and I knew she had one, we never keep secrets from each other, I had to ask, I can't help it

"Vicki, I know something's up, please tell me, you never keep secrets from me, what's wrong?" I asked, it was clear in my voice that I was desperate to know

She sighed and clenched her fist "nothing is wrong, Rachel, I'm fine"

I noticed my drink started boiling and steaming, my eyes widened and I tried to pick it up, but it was incredibly hot "ouch! It's hot!" I looked at her, she looked back at me and she quickly threw both her arms beneath the table

"What did you do?" I assumed she did something by the guilty look on her face

"What? Me? Nothing, why?"

"What happen to my drink, why is it so hot?"

**Victoria's POV**

I felt overwhelmed and really nervous, I couldn't answer her questions, I didn't know what to say! Did I really do it? I got out of my seat to leave, I feel bad if I ditch her, but I can't take this, I can't answer her questions, I hate lying to her

"I have to go" I quickly told her

"Your leaving me, again? I don't understand, did I do something wrong?" she asked me, I could tell she was upset

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong, I swear, it's not you" I said before I left her there by herself

Did I boil her drink? I asked myself a second time as I was walking to the beach, the same area I was before, with the rocks, so that no one can see me. When I got there, I looked around for a puddle until I found one in the sand

I bent down and looked around just to make sure no one was watching me or could see me. I held my arm out and I did what I thought happened at the Cafe, I slowly clenched my fist and the puddle started to boil letting off steam and bubbling, I smiled and then put my arm down. So, I can heat things, freeze things, and control liquids. That's unbelievable!

This was officially the best thing that has ever happened to me. In fact, this is the best thing that has ever happened to anybody!


	5. Chapter 3 Pool Party

**Jennifer's POV**

Tomorrow is Saturday, my party. It isn't really for anything specific, I just want to get together with a bunch of people and have fun. I'm inviting the people I know, even people like Rachel, and Victoria. Even though I hate them, I should give them a chance to at least hang out with the popular people once

It was lunch at school, so I went around handing out invitations to people, Kate and Sabrina followed me, my best friends, and we do everything together. Most of the time we do

I had maybe about 5 invitations out of 20 left to hand out. I went to Victoria and Rachel when I seen them standing by their lockers

"Hey losers" I said when I got in front of them. Victoria rolled her eyes at me and crossed her arms

"Well, look what the devils dragged in" she said back to me. Sometimes I just want to punch her in the face, then see who's laughing.

"Be nice, or I won't invite you to my party" I told her, she grinned and smiled slightly

"Whatever, like I'd care"

"Why are you throwing a party?" Rachel asked. She was better than Victoria, but, I still hated her, I have a lot of people I hate, and only a few people I like

"Because, I want to, is there a problem with that?"

"No, I was just asking"

I rolled my eyes and gave them each an invitation

"You don't have to come" I said, then I begun to leave with Kate and Sabrina

**Rachel's POV**

Jeez, Jennifer is so rude. I wish I could just, punch her in the face, she is always picking on me and Victoria. I mean, Victoria is rude to her too, but I'm not, and besides neither of us did anything to her in the first place to make her treat us the way she does. But, since she invited me, I might as well go

"Are you going to go?" I asked Victoria

"Yeah, why not" She replied

"Oh! Everyone! Bring your best bathing suits! I forgot to mention, it's a pool party!" Jennifer yelled as she was walking away from us

"A pool party? That sounds fun" I looked at Victoria and smiled

"Pool party? Never mind, I changed my mind. I'm not going" she said, and my smiled faded away as she started walking away, I chased after her and walked beside her

"What? Why not? You just said you were going to go!"

"I know, I've got better things to do"

"Come on, please? It'll be a lot of fun, and I don't want to go without my best friend" I stared her in the eyes begging her to come

"No" she paused looking at me and she hesitated "No! I, I'm not going!" I stopped walking and she walked faster and left me standing there alone

Why didn't she want to go? She loves swimming, and she also loves parties, even though that devil is the one putting it together. She's acting so weird, in fact, she has been acting weird the whole week, every time I asked her if she wanted to come swimming with me in my pool, she'd say no, when I ask her to go the beach, she'd say no! Usually she's always up for it, and now, well, now she's changed

**Victoria's POV**

When I got home from school and went inside, I took my shoes off and I went to the kitchen and threw Jennifer's invitation in the garbage

"How was school?" my mom asked me

"It was how it is everyday, just, incredible!" I exclaimed sarcastically

"I know you don't like school, but you could be a little more positive about it"

"Not in a billion years"

"Your so miserable" my sister said when she walked in the kitchen

I threw my bag on the floor and I turned to look at her, placing my hand on the counter leaning over, and placed my other hand on my hip"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Girls, don't fight"

I rolled my eyes and glared at Sarah "I don't want to waste my breath on you anyway" I hissed at her while leaving the kitchen and going upstairs to my room

**No one's POV**

Maria went to the kitchen and picked up Victoria's bag and placed it on the counter, and then she turned her attention on Sarah

"Sarah?" she looked at Maria "Don't you have any homework you should be working on?" she asked her

"Mom, why do you always ask me that? I get to my homework eventually! What about Ms. Miserable?! She has school too you know!" Sarah exclaimed

"Don't call her that, I'm sure something happened that made her feel a little uneasy today" Maria replied in a calm voice. Sarah said no more and she went upstairs to her room

Clark came inside the door minutes later

"I'm home!" he called out

"Hi honey" Maria said as she walked over to him giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek "how was work today?"

"It was great! I caught quite a few fish, but I let them go afterwards, I didn't keep any today"

"Oh, okay. Can you do me a favor please?" she asked him while they both walked into the living room

Clark put his fishing gear away in a closet that was in the living room against the wall and he looked at his wife

"Anything for you, what is it?"

"I don't know if anything is wrong, but can you talk to Victoria? She seemed a little, worked up when she got home"

"Okay, I'll go talk to her" Clark said as he went upstairs to Victoria's room

**Clark's POV**

I knocked on Victoria's door "Vicki? Are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in"

I opened the door, and closed it behind me and I sat on her bed. She was looking out the window for a few more seconds then she looked at me

"Is something bothering you?" I asked her, she shook her head and smiled

"No, I'm fine, why?"

"Your mother told me you seemed worked up when you got home"

"I'm fine, dad, nothing is wrong, I just, I'm in a bad mood today, I have a lot on my mind" she told me, she sounded like she was having trouble with her words

"You know you can talk to us whenever your upset, we're here for you"

"I know, I need time alone, please?"

"Okay, but remember that" I said standing up and I left the room to go downstairs and talk to Maria

**Victoria's POV**

I sighed and sat on the bed. This week has been tough, avoiding water contact has been so hard, and I can barely handle it on my own. But, maybe I should go to the party, I shouldn't be so scared of water, I shouldn't let this ruin my life, I'm not going to be scared of every single drop of water, things have to change, I have to just act as normal as possible, the real me, like I always did before any of this, Mermaid stuff, happened.

I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I'm going to the party tomorrow. I got my phone off the side table beside my bed and texted Rachel

_"I changed my mind, I'm going to go to the pool party tomorrow, are you still going?"-Victoria_

I waited about eight minutes until I got a text back

_"Yeah, I'm still going, glad to hear your going too!"-Rachel_

The next day when I arrived at the party, I was wearing a scarf around my neck and a coat with sweatpants. Why? My excuse not to go in the water of course, I'm 'sick'

When Jennifer opened the door, her face turned from a smile, to disgust

"Victoria? What, are you wearing?"

"I'm, sick, but, I didn't let that stop me from coming to your party"

"It's a pool party, though"

"Yeah? And?" I shrugged, she stepped back from the door and smiled very slightly

"Well, maybe you should just go home, sick people make me feel" she paused for a minute "well, they make me feel, sick"

"No, it's nothing, really, I'll be fine, thanks for being concerned though" I smiled sarcastically at her

"Fine, just, don't touch anything" she begun turning around, but then turned back to me "actually, just don't go near anything" then she walked away

I shrugged and went inside and out to the backyard

Nathan and Daniel were there, Logan was too, he looks so, mad all the time. He doesn't look that friendly, the three of them were throwing people in the pool, only if they wanted to though, thank god. I was still a little nervous though. I stopped walking when I got three feet from the pool

Sabrina looked at me and she knew I was nervous. It was easy to tell by just looking at me. I seen her look at Nathan and say something, I didn't hear what she said, but then Nathan came up to me and pulled me closer to the pool

"I can throw ya in if you want, Vicki" he told me

"What's with the clothes?" Logan asked laughing at me because of what I was wearing

I looked around for Rachel but I didn't see her anywhere "let me go Nathan, I don't want to go in the pool!"

Nobody was in the pool, they were all sitting around, watching

"Why not?" Daniel asked me, the three of them were blocking my way out, I couldn't get away from them, the pool was behind me, and they surrounded me so I couldn't run

"I, I'm sick, can't you tell? I can't go in the water, it um...it'll make things worse"

"The water is warm, it won't harm ya" Nathan smiled, he and Logan picked me up before I could say anything else to get myself out of this mess

"Put me down! I'm serious! Nathan! Logan! Now!" I yelled and sounded like I was having a panic attack, they all laughed, I was pretty embarrassed

"Guys! Let her go!" I heard Rachel yell as she came running into the backyard

They both threw me in the pool and started laughing, everyone else started laughing too

"What's your problem, guys?" Rachel glared at the three of them

"We let her go!" Nathan chuckled "relax, I'm sure she's fine"

"Your such a jerk! All of you!"

They ignored Rachel's comment, and everyone went inside for snacks and drinks, Rachel stayed. I put my arms up on the ledge of the pool, and fear filled my eyes. Five seconds. She was going to find out no matter what

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked bending down to me

"Look, you, should know something, why I've been acting weird for the past week" I panicked, having a hard time with what to say. The water around me slowly started bubbling, and I changed into a Mermai

**Rachel's POV**

As I reached my hand out to help her, I noticed that her entire outfit changed, and not only that, her legs, weren't, legs anymore. I saw a long, blue fish tail instead under the water. I pulled my hand away from her and fell back, I was confused, scared, but most of all, I was utterly astonished, I didn't say anything, even if I wanted to, I couldn't put words together

She reached her arm out and pleaded for help "Rachel, help me, please, I can't get out on my own"

I didn't move, but Victoria was still Victoria, and she was still my best friend, but I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked her in the eyes and I could see that she was scared herself, I'm sure she doesn't want anyone else to see her like this, so I quickly got a hold of myself and I took her hand and tried pulling her out of the pool

She was really heavy, heavier than she normally is, but after a few minutes, I eventually got her out of the pool

"What, is going on? Vicki, I want answers" I stood up, staring down at her

"I, I'll tell you, later, when we leave" she answered me back stuttering her words

She looked up at me and then she looked down at her tail, and she held her hand over it and clenched her fist. Steam began to rise from her, she was drying herself off, how? This is impossible, my best friend is a fish! But, when did this even happen?

Seconds later, she returned back to normal, with her outfit she was wearing, and she had her legs again, and she stood up and looked me

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'll explain everything to you back at my house" she told me in a soft, but sorry kind of tone

I nodded, and we both started to leave, but before we left the backyard, Victoria looked back at the pool, and she clenched her fist, heating the pool up until the water evaporated

We both ran off after we heard everyone coming outside to check where all the steam was coming from

"What, the? What happened to my pool?!" I heard Jennifer shout

"You should really check your heating system" Logan said to her

Victoria and I got back to her house after fifteen minutes, she explained everything to me when we got into her room

"Wow, seriously? So, your a Mermaid, with, powers? You can, freeze, and heat things, and you can control water, or, well, liquids?! Not only that, but holding your breath for 2 hours? That's, amazing! Wow, and this all happened that night we got stuck on Mako Island? But why aren't I one then?"

"Apparently because you weren't in the pool at the exact moment when the full moon passed over lighting it up with light"

"Oh, so, now you have to be careful around water and stuff like that, right? One drop, and you transform into a fish"

"Mermaid" she corrected me

"Right, Mermaid, okay, um, I can keep your secret, thanks for telling me though. I was really worried, I can help you with this, it's better to have someone with you in something like this rather than deal with it and handle it alone" I explained to her and smiled, she smiled back at me and nodded and we both hugged each other

"So, Mako Island, and that pool, I guess that can be your little special place now, huh?" I said

"Yeah, I suppose so, the Moon Pool" she smiled

"That's a good way to put it! Even though I'm not one, we can go there together! Oh, one more thing, if you don't mind? I want to see your powers!"

"Okay, okay fine" she smiled, I could tell she loved the changes that happened to her

She waited upstairs while I went downstairs to get a cup of water and then I went back upstairs and I held it and sat on the bed

She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She put her arm out towards the cup and she twisted her hand a little, the water in the cup begun rising, I was amazed, I couldn't believe it

"Where's the extra water coming from?" I asked her, noticed that even though it raised so high up, the water originally in the cup was still all there

"I don't know, it just, I don't know!" she really didn't know the answer herself, she said it trying not to lose focus, then she held up her other arm with her palm facing the water, and it froze like an icicle

She then used her other arm again and clenched her hand a bit, which melted it and it all fell back in the cup, some of it spilling out  
on my pants and shirt, then she put her arms down and smiled

I put the cup down, I didn't care I got a little wet, I was just so amused at her powers

"That's remarkable"

"I know, right?" she replied

I'm glad I know her secret, I'll do everything I can to help her, it's going to be hard, no doubt, but I know that together, we can do it. I'm happy to know that she wasn't acting weird because of something I might have done


	6. Chapter 4 Strange Illness

**Victoria's POV**

It's been about five days since Rachel found out my secret. Things have been great though, I love having someone who I can confide in about being a Mermaid, and I love to have someone who can support me with it. I've been having trouble controlling my powers though, I know how to use them, it's just they are hard to maintain when I do use them, Rachel has been helping me with that though

Today is Thursday, math test today. I hate math, I can't stand it. I was at Rachel's house, we were going to go together, I usually always come over to her house in the morning so that we can go together

We were eating Claire's homemade yogurt, Claire is Rachel's mom. Her homemade yogurt is the best

"Your mom, is an amazing cooker" I said to Rachel while I continued to eat the yogurt

"Thanks, but your mom is pretty amazing too, she works in a restaurant" Rachel added, she was almost done her bowl of yogurt

"True, but she doesn't make homemade yogurt like this!" I smiled and sat on the counter looking at her

"I guess, but hurry up, I don't want to be late today, math is first period and I don't want to miss a second of the test, I need the full hour to do it" she stressed

"Chillax Rachel"

"I studied every day since last Thursday when the test was announced for today, and I studied hard" she explained while going in the living room picking up her bag

"Who cares" I mumbled while eating

"You didn't study at all, did you?" she asked me while putting some things in her bag

"No" I replied, and then I looked at her "is it obvious?"

"Yes" she put her bag on her shoulder and turned to me "it's pretty obvious, you never study for anything anyway, hurry up! Let's get going!" she walked over to me unpatiently

"Just give me a second, I want to finish, I'm not a pig like you are" I had a little bit of the yogurt left

"I am not a pig, Vicki. I just want to get to school on time"

"Nu uh, you want to get to school, early" I said pointing my spoon at her

She took the spoon out of my hand and she dropped in the sink

"Your done, let's go"

"What was that for?! I still have some left!" I said getting off the counter sitting the bowl on the counter near her bowl which was empty

"Barely! Come on" she walked over to the door and she went outside on the porch

I sighed and followed her outside and I looked up at the sky. The clouds were really dark

"It looks like it's going to rain" I warned

"Well, I'm sure we'll make on time before it starts, you'll be completely safe" she reassured me.

As she was going to walk off the porch, it immediately started pouring rain, and then she stopped, I raised an eyebrow at her

"You were saying?"

"Um, maybe not" she said, stepping backwards to stand next to me

I looked out at the rain, I couldn't believe how hard it was raining

"I wouldn't even make it to the street without growing a tail" I told her. We both went back inside

"Great" she said, placing her bag beside the wall when we got inside, I sat mine beside hers

We both walked in the living and I sat on the couch, she sat on a chair that was similar to the two couches she had. Two couches and three of those chairs, there's only four people in her family, she doesn't need that many

"You can still go, you know, I'm the one who's stuck here" I said rolling my eyes

I'd rather her stay with me, but if she really wanted to go, I wasn't going to hold her back. But to my surprise, her answer wasn't what I expected

"No, I won't leave you here alone, we're in this together, Vicki, if you can't go, then I won't either" she smiled at me, I could still tell she really wanted to go, but I didn't mention anything, I only just smiled back at her

"What are you two still doing here? Your going to be late for school" Claire said to us both when she walked into the kitchen, looking at us sitting on the couch

"Um, it's pouring rain, we can't go" Rachel said, turning her eyes from me onto her mom

Claire walked over to us looking out the window in the living room and she frowned

"That's fine, I can drive you guys, come on, you can't miss today. Rachel, you said there's a math test, you girls can't miss a test" she told us, walking to the front door and grabbing her car keys

We didn't move a muscle, we just stared at each other

"Well come on, let's go!" Claire called out while she opened the door

**Claire's POV**

I got the umbrella sitting against the wall beside the front door and went outside, Victoria and Rachel followed me seconds after, they didn't leave the porch though after I did. But they were right, it's pouring rain

"Come on girls, we have to go" I walked closer to them and held my hand out towards Victoria and she backed away from me

"I-I really don't think it's a good idea" she said going back inside with Rachel

I sighed and went back to the front door

"What's wrong?"

Victoria looked at me and then she looked at Rachel, she looked scared of something for some reason, but I didn't know what, or why. Rachel looked back at her, and she suddenly fell backwards, Rachel bent down immediately saving her fall

"Vicki? What's wrong?" Rachel asked her, I came inside and shut the door

"Victoria? Are you okay?" I asked, she didn't reply though

Rachel and I got her on the couch and she lied down, I covered her with a blanket and put a pillow under her head and I put my hand on her forehead to see if she was getting the flu, but it seemed pretty normal to me

"My head hurts, and, my stomach too. I feel sick, I don't think I can go to school today, I feel really dizzy" she told me, then she coughed, although it didn't sound like a real cough at all "and I've got a cough"

I nodded frowning at her "you might have a fever, just, wait here a minute, I'll be back" I got up and went upstairs

**Rachel's POV**

I sat on the arm of the couch and stared at Victoria, she stared back and raised her eyebrows at me shrugging

"Why'd you fall down like that?" I asked her, whispering so my mom couldn't hear us

"Someone had to think of something, growing a tail in front of your mom isn't so good now is it? Brilliant idea, huh?" she whispered back

"So, then do you have some kind of plan?" I asked

"Nope, I am making it up as I go along"

My mom came back with a thermometer and she put it in Victoria's mouth, and she waited about a minute, then took it out and looked at it. She looked shocked

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Oh nothing, nothings, wrong, you just, you just, wait here, a minute" she said, stuttering while she stared at the thermometer and got up going to the kitchen

"I'm not going along with this, I hate lying to my mom, we have a family policy to always, tell the truth"

"Oh? You do? Did you tell them that your best friend is a Mermaid?"

"Well" I paused looking down, and I looked away from her, then I looked back at her and shook my head "No, I haven't"

"So then I guess it's more of a flexible policy, right?"

"Alright, okay. Thank you, I'll see you soon, goodbye" My mom walked back over to us hanging up the phone "The doctor will be over here as soon as possible, okay?"

"What?" I looked at Victoria and she quickly shook her head

"No no! That's, that's fine, really, I'm fine! Really, I, just, you know, I um, I'm good!" Victoria said nervously

"Victoria, people don't faint like that for no reason, especially young girls like you, everything will be fine, just stay calm, okay?" she smiled slightly at Victoria and then she looked at me "Okay now, Rachel, let's get going to school, Victoria will be fine here"

My mom put the phone down on the table in the kitchen and began heading to the door

I didn't want to leave Victoria here by herself, she might need me. No, she will need me, I have to stay, I have to do something.

I got off the arm of the couch and walked around the couch near the window, watching my mom walk to the door, Victoria looked at me and she slightly shrugged beckoning to me to do something, I knew she wanted me to stay with her too.

"Oh no!" I said, putting my hands onto the back of the couch as if I was about to faint

My mom looked at me instantly and I looked back at her

"I feel, I feel dizzy, like, I'm going to faint" I said in a low tone as she came to me a bit quickly and brought me to the chair next to the couch that Victoria was lying on

"Are you okay Rachel? Just sit down, maybe your getting the flu too" she said concerned, looking back at Victoria, then she looked at me

She went back to the kitchen and got the thermometer and she put it in my mouth. I looked up at her, then I looked at Victoria, she slightly clenched her fingers, causing the thermometer to go up in temperature. When my mom took it out of my mouth she gasped

"How are you, both getting sick, at the same time? Unless, maybe you ate something bad" She asked herself, looking back at the kitchen seeing our bowls of yogurt on the counter, she came over to the counter placing the thermometer down then she looked back at us

"Did you guys, eat the yogurt I made?"

Victoria and I both nodded our heads

"Jayden!" she yelled

Jayden came downstairs holding his own bowl of yogurt and he went into the kitchen asking "what did you want, mom?"

"Jayden! Sweetie just don't eat the-" she stopped as she walked over to him seeing that he already ate it all, she took the bowl and put it on the counter and immediately put her hand to my brothers forehead

We've been waiting for the doctor's arrival for about fifteen minutes now. Claire called my parents to tell them what was going on, and she had called my dad, Jack. Jayden was sitting on the small round table beside the other couch across from Victoria

"I haven't been sick for a whole year, you know? I forgot what it feels like to be sick" he said looking at me "actually, I didn't feel different at all" he added, then he got up and went to the kitchen counter

The doorbell rang and my mom looked up from what she was doing, "that must be the doctor!" she said while she went to the door

I looked at Victoria and sighed "my mom is never going to trust me, ever again"

"Oh, get over it"

My mom opened the door and she backed up from the door to let the doctor come inside, "hello, Dr. Vivian, I'm so glad that you could make it" my mom said as a greeting

"Oh no problem, I'm always here whenever you need me, I'll make sure she is fine, don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of this"

**Victoria's POV**

I smiled and tilted my head a little, Rachel was staring out at the doctor and Claire. I clenched my fingers a bit towards her and red blotches appeared on Rachel's check and part of her neck, then I faced my hand towards my own face and did the same to myself, it burnt, and it hurt quite a bit, but it would help get us out of going to school, and it would save me from growing a tail in front of them too

Dr. Vivian came over to us putting gloves on, staring at us weirdly, specifically at the red blotches on our cheek and neck

"How long have they had these red blotches? It looks like Rachel must be coming down with something too"

Claire walked over to us "this is, the first time I've noticed them"

Dr. Vivian put thermometers in my mouth and Rachel's then she put one in Jayden's mouth when he came to sit on the couch across from the couch I was laying on

I held my hand up, my palm facing Rachel, and it made the thermometer go really low, and then I did the same to mine just before she had taken the thermometers back

"Oh, my" she said looking at both of ours "you said they were very high on the phone"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked the doctor

"Well, now their very low" she said "strange. But luckily Jayden's came out okay" she smiled at Jayden

Jayden got up and walked over to Claire "but, I'm sick, aren't I mom? I haven't been sick for so long"

"I don't know, Jayden" Claire replied, the doctor looked at Claire while she walked in the kitchen "this might be my fault, because of the yogurt"

"I, I'm going to have to talk to someone, one of my co-workers, about this" Claire nodded and Dr. Vivian went through her bag and got her phone out to call a co-worker

Rachel's dad, Jack, walked in the door seconds after Dr. Vivian got on the phone with a co-worker, he came straight to Rachel putting his hand on her forehead which made her flinch because it was so sudden

"Dad?" Rachel said when she looked up at him

"I came as soon as I got a call from your mother" he said walking in the kitchen with Claire

"It might've been my homemade yogurt, Jack" Claire said worriedly

"But, I had some of it earlier, I feel just fine" Jack reassured her

Dr. Vivian got off the phone and she walked in the living room and looked at Claire in the kitchen

"They said that their symptoms are related to, multiple tropical diseases, but I assure you that it isn't food poisoning, you didn't cause any of this" she told Claire and Claire sighed in relief

"Thank god" Claire said quietly

"But there is a strict rule right now, no one comes in, and no one, goes out, do you all understand?" she looked across every single one of us

We were brought up to Rachel's room, and we both lied on Rachel's bed. Dr. Vivian gave us a capsule and the lids to them

"Please, spit in them, I need to take some tests to see what exactly is wrong"

"What? Are you, serious?" Rachel said, holding the capsule

"Come on, just do it wimp" I leaned over the side and spit into the capsule, I put the lid on and lied back down and held out the capsule

Rachel spit in it too, but she had a disgusted look on her face while she did it, then she put the lid on and held it out too

"Thank you" Dr. Vivian said while taking both capsules from us and putting it in her case she had sitting on the edge of the bed. Then she took out a thick rubber band and she put it around Rachel's upper arm, Rachel just stared wondering what's going to happen next

She took out a needle "I need to take some blood for the tests too" she told us

"No! No you don't have to!" Rachel shouted

"I'm feeling fine now actually! Seriously, I don't feel sick at all" I said, a bit scared and I sat up

Rachel sat up too and looked at me and nodded in agreement looking back at the doctor, but she shook her head at us

"Don't worry, it won't hurt that much, I have to, I need to know everything there is to know about you both"

Rachel stared at me and I stared back and slightly shrugged at her, then we both looked at Dr. Vivian

After the needles, we were finally left alone in the bedroom while the doctor went downstairs

**No one's POV**

Someone knocked on the door loudly, and Jayden went right away to answer, but Claire and Jack both tried to stop him before he opened the door

"No, Jayden no don't open the door!" Claire shouted

"Jayden!" Jack called out, but it was too late, when they got to the door, Jayden had already opened the door. It was Victoria's family, Sarah, Clark and Maria.

"Thanks for calling us, Claire, we appreciate it, how are they doing?" Maria walked in the door with Clark and Sarah, closing the door behind them

"Their, upstairs, resting" Claire said hesitantly

"You guys have just brought yourselves into isolation by entering this house" Dr. Vivian told the Ruth family in a serious tone of voice. She was standing in the living room, and Clark looked over at her

"And, you are?" he asked her

"Dr. Vivian, the Smith's family doctor" she told Clark, and he nodded

Maria came upstairs to Rachel's room. Rachel and Victoria were sitting on the bed discussing a few things about what's been happening, but they went completely silent when they heard a knock on the bedroom door. They immediately jumped back under the covers

"Come in!" Rachel yelled and Maria came in with two wet cloths

"Oh, are you two feeling okay? I hope your both okay soon, here" she threw one cloth on Victoria's forehead, and then put the other one on Rachel's

"Ugh, what are these things? They stink!" Victoria said disgusted lifting it off her face

"Their wet Vicki!" Rachel told her and Victoria immediately threw it away from her onto the floor

Victoria pulled the covers right up to her chin and she smiled nervously at Rachel and she turned into a Mermaid under the blanket, then the doctor walked in, along with Clark, Claire and Jack

Victoria looked at Rachel worried and Rachel looked at them all

"Guys! We, we need alone time, um" Rachel said, unsure of what else to add in

"Yes, their right, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave, please" Dr. Vivian told everyone, and they eventually all left to go back downstairs. Dr Vivian put the thermometers back in our mouths, waited about a minute and then took them out

"Hm...exactly, where they should be, that's, weird" she said looking at the two of them

"So, we're getting better then?" Victoria said. Dr. Vivian gave them a strange stare, and then she took her stuff and left the room

Victoria sighed a bit irritated and relieved as she took the blanket off her down to her stomach and she looked at Rachel

"Dry towel? Blow dryer?"

"Yep, just a second, I'll be back in a sec" Rachel said getting out of the bed and she went to get a blow dryer and some dry towels

**Sarah's POV**

"Their faking it, I know it" I told Jayden, we were sitting on the couch together

"I don't think so, we have a family policy Sarah. We never lie to each other" he took a sip of his water and looked at me "besides, I feel a little sick too, they can't be faking it. The doctor said their sick"

"They just wanted out of that math test today, they are faking it! Look, I can prove it" I took his cup of water and took a sip and I shrugged giving it back to him "nothing"

"Your going to get the disease now!" he said worriedly, I shook my head

"No I won't"

The doctor in the kitchen gave the capsules to someone who went to go run tests on them to see if their really, sick

A few minutes later, I went upstairs to spy on Rachel and Victoria, I pressed my ear up against the door and listened. I could hear a blow dryer

"I'm still wet here, Rachel"

"I know, just wait. Okay, there"

"Thanks Rachel! Your the best"

I opened my mouth and I stared down at the floor, they were faking it! They are in so much trouble. I dashed back downstairs to tell on them

"Their faking it!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen

"Sarah, can't you be a little nicer to your sister while she's sick?"

"She's faking, mom! I swear! I heard them!"

**Rachel's POV **

I looked out the window, it had stopped raining, finally! I looked at Victoria opening the curtain's wide enough for her to see

"It's stopped raining" I told her

"That's great! So, it's time to make a miraculous recovery?" Victoria said standing up happily smiling at me, she walked to the door and opened it

"Yeah, I, guess so" I said agreeing to her

We both went downstairs and as we got to the bottom step, I heard Sarah, Victoria's little sister talking to everyone

"I'm telling the honest truth, they aren't really sick!"

"Is everything okay?" I said as I walked in the kitchen with Victoria

"Because we're feeling just fine!" Victoria added in, everything stared at us

"Why are you out of bed?" my mom asked me

"Um, we're, just gunna go out now for a while, and, we'll be back!" I said

Just as we were about to walk away, Dr. Vivian stopped us "you can't go! I still need to take some tests, you girls are not allowed to leave this house!" she told us

"Just, leave some capsules behind, and, we'll send them to you later" Victoria said and we both rushed towards the front door and everything ran after us

I opened the door, but then a bunch of people dressed in white suits, wearing masks stopped us. We backed up from them as they all came inside

"Who, are these guys?" Victoria asked, her eyes wide open, I stared at my family doctor

"I'm sorry, I called them to come" the doctor said

"Dr. Cameron" one of the guys in the suits said "we are here to bring you to a hospital to be checked out" he held up two suits for me and Victoria, we both stared at each other, our mouths dropped open

We were in the bathroom together, me and Victoria, discussing this "what are we going to do? We can't let them take us to a hospital, you won't last one minute in that place without being discovered"

"Yeah, and then they'll really start running some tests" Victoria said.

We heard a knock on the door and we both stared at the door with fright

"What now? We can't stay in here forever" I whispered

"Victoria! Rachel! Come on you two, everything will be fine, you don't have to be scared!" I heard my mom say

"I've got an idea, come on" I whispered to Victoria

We went downstairs with my mom. Victoria and I went to the people in the white suits, I looked at everyone

"I um, I have to tell you all, something, something important, and, well I knew we would get into some kind of trouble but I didn't know it'd go this far, but I can't do this anymore" I began to say, Victoria glared at me

"What are you doing?" she whispered to me

"No, Vicki, I'm telling them everything" I told her

"Everything?!" she whispered back

I nodded and then looked at everyone around me "we weren't, really sick, we were just, pretending, to get out of doing the test today because we weren't prepared and we didn't want to fail it" I said, Victoria sighed in relief thinking I meant something else

"See, I knew it! I knew they were faking it!" Sarah called out

"But, that can't be true, I-" Dr. Vivian started saying, then a different doctor came in front of everyone with test results, she had just came inside a minute ago

"No, she's right. The results for the two came out negative, although, Jayden's came out positive. He has the measles"

"The measles?" Dr. Cameron said as he took off the mask and looked at Dr. Vivian. The other men took off their masks too "don't you think you can handle that, on your on?"

Dr. Vivian nodded, confused, and then Dr. Cameron left along with all the other men. I waited at the door for Victoria, as she was coming to me, Dr. Vivian stopped her

"Wait, so, your saying, nothing, was wrong? In the first place?" she asked, she was really confused

"Um...I guess, we'll never know" Victoria answered her, shrugged putting her hands together and walked away slowly to me so we could leave


End file.
